Pitch Perfect: BeChloe Mix
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: Rewriting Pitch Perfect so Beca and Chloe are together. It starts right after their first performance at the mixer. No flames please! :) ;)
1. Chapter 1

_'That was horrible'_ was the main thought of the Barden Bellas as they left the mixer they were supposed to be performing at. Aubrey started ranting about how bad they feel and everybody pretty much ignored her until she said Chloe's name.

"Your voice didn't sound agularian at all!" The blonde exclaimed looking at the red head. Chloe turned her back to the group. "Chloe!" Aubrey yelled at her.

"I have nodes!" Aubrey gasped as Chloe said this.

"Um what are nodes?" Beca asked the worry in her eyes betraying her well hidden feelings for the ginger. Beca had had a crush on Chloe since they met at the activities fair but hadn't told anyone about it.

"Vocal nodules. The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication!" Aubrey explained.

"Doesn't that hurt? Why would keep singing?!" Beca asked concern lacing her voice.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat when she heard the concern in Becas voice. She knew Beca liked her and she liked Beca too but no one knew that, not even Aubrey.

"Because I love to sing." Beca smiled at her answer but quickly hide it, not fast enough because Aubrey saw her. Chloe continued on after Stacie interjected something not supposed to be having sex but doing it anyway. The Bellas quickly dispersed after that until only Chloe and Beca remained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beca asked walking up to the taller girl. Chloe smiled at the short brunette.

"Yeah I just have to cut back like I said." Beca smiled at her but it didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Hey," Chloe said pulling her in for a hug, " Im fine. Don't sorry so much." Beca shook her head.

"I can't." she said

"Why not?"

"Because then I would have to stop caring about you." Beca looked down as she spoke so Chloe would not see her blush. The redhead was speechless. Beca had just admitted her feelings! Chloe looked at the short woman in front of her. She gently lifted Becas chin with her finger.

"You mean that?" Beca nodded. Chloe smiled and leaned in slightly. "Good. I hope that means i can do this." and she connected their lips in a searing kiss placing both her hands on Becas waist, and pulling her closer. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck. They separated when they needed air.

"Wow." Beca whispered leaning her forehead against Chloes. The taller woman chuckled at her reaction. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Chloe said pulling back to look Beca in the eyes.

"Im so glad you did." Beca smiled at the girl and moved to kiss her again. They both felt the spark go off once again when their lips connected. Beca pulled away from the kiss first. Remembering that she had a shift at the radio station with Jessie.

"Go Bec, we can talk later." Chloe said knowing why Beca pulled away. Beca nodded.

"Meet me in my dorm after seven." Beca kissed the ginger one more time before leaving to go change and go to work.

_***at the radio station* **_

Chlow was all Beca could think about. Jessie, who was trying to flirt with her, found it annoying. She barely looked at the boy, and when she did, she just glared at him. After about three hours of silence he finally asked her.

"Beca whats with the silent trearment?" Beca looked at the boy, slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You havent said a word since you got here." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Jessie you havent said anything for us to talk about. Your the one who starts all of our conversations." Jessie looked confused for a moment before it clicked. He hadnt asked her anything, of course she wouldnt be talking.

"Oh." He said looking down. Beca looked at the clock and noticed she only had fifteen minutes left before she had to leave and talk to Chloe.

"Look we are going to be done in a few minutes why dont we walk together?" Jessies dorm was in the building next to hers. Jessie nodded and they got back to work.

When they walked out Beca noticed Chloe talking to someone outside the coffe shop. The redhead looked over at Beca and caught her eye, smiling and winking at the brunette. Beca smiled and waved before continuing on with Jessie.

Jessie asked questions and Beca answered them, but when he asked if he could go to Becas dorm with her she turned him down.

"Sorry," she said, "but im meeting up with someone in about ten minutes." Jessie nodded sadly before hugging the short woman and running up to his dorm.

Beca went up to her dorm and pulled up one of the mixes she had been working on. Kimmy-jin wasnt there so she unplugged her headphones so she could hear Chloe knocking. A few minutes later she heard a knock and paused the track she was working on.

Opening the door, she found Chloe holding two cups of coffee. Beca smiled and pulled Chloe in for a quick kiss before letting her enrer the room fully.

"So," Chloe said

"So," Beca repeated. "Look I dont want everything to be akwared becasue we kissed."

"I think will only happen if we dont move forward with this."At Becas confused expression she continued. "I like you Beca, a lot. I dont want us to forget this ever happened and act like friends. I want you and I want to call mine and-" whatever she was going to was cut off by Becas lips. The two girls melted into the kiss. Chloe pulled away first.

"Beca." she whispered leaning their foreheads together.

"Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe smiled and kissed her before answering.

"Yes, Beca of course i will." They kissed and held each other until Beca remebered something she had heard earlier walking around.

"Hey Chlo'?"

"Yeah"

"Whats a riffoff?" Chloe smiled and grabbed Becas hand and pulled her out the door.

"Youre about to find out!" She said pulling her in the direction of the pool. Where the rest of the Bellas and the other acapella groups were.

"Chloe! Where have you been?" Aubrey said as they walked up.

"Sorry Bree. Beca and I were talking."

"are you guys finally together?" Fat Amy asked from behind Aubrey.

"Yes we are." Beca said as chloe put an arm around her waist. All the Bellas cheered. Beca laughed at her new friends and leaned into Chloe who kissed the side of her head.

Jessie, who was standing on the other side of the pool, saw this and was momentarily confused. Beca was into him. He knew it. She always messed with him and smiled at him. Jessie waited until Beca seemed preoccupied with her friends before walking over.

"Hey!" Jessie said as he walked up to Beca. Aubrey called Chloe over to her.

"Hey. I think the Trebles are supposed to be on the other side." Beca pointed out but smiled at the boy talking too her.

"Yeah I know just wanted to say hi." Chloe walked back over to them.

"Hi. Youre Jessie right?" The ginger asked slipping her arm back around Beca. Jessie just nodded and walked back to the other trebles.

"Opps. Did I scare him off?"

"No. I think he finally figured out that Im not into him." Beca said watching the boy go.

Before she could say anything the riffoff started. The first catagory is ladies of the 80's. The Trebles start it off. The Bellas interrupt them with Hit me with your best shot. Then a girl from the Highnotes gets *clap clap* cut off!

The next catagory is songs about sex. The Bellas start it off.

**_(Na na na na cmon _**

**_Nananana cmon cmon _**

**_cause I may be bad but im prefectly good at it _**

**_sex in the air i dont care i love the smell of it _**

**_sticks and stones may brake my bones_**

**_ but chains and whips excite me. _**

**_Cause i may be bad but im prefectly good at. _**

**Sex baby lets talk about you and me_. _**

**Lets talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be**

**lets talk about sex(alright)ets talk about sex (little bit little bit) lets talk about sex**

**_baby all through the night Ill make love to you like you want me too and _**

**i guess thats just the woman in you. **

**That brings out the man in me. **

**You know i cant help my self your all in the world to me. **

**It feels liks the first time. It feels like the first time**

**_its going fade to blackstreet the homies got RB _**

**_collab creations bump like acne no doubt. _**

**_I put down never slouch as long as my credit can vouch_**

**_a dog coundlt catch me straight up_**

**_tell me who can stop when Dre makin moves attracting honeys like a magnet_**

**_given em eargasms with my mellow accent_**

**_still movin the flavor my homies blackstreet and teddy_**

**_the original rump shakers_**

**_shorty get down good Lord_**

**_ baby got em open all over town _**

**_strictly biz she dont play around_**

**_cover much ground gotta gain by the pound_**

**_gettin paid is her forte _**

**_each and everyday true player way i cant get her outta my mind _**

**_i like the way you work it no diggity i gotta bag it up (repeat •5) _**

**_we out_**.

All the Bellas celebrated. But the Trebles won. Chloe walked Beca back to her dorm.

"I can't believe we lost." Beca said pulling the redhead into her room.

"Don't worry about it babe." Chloe said rubbing Becas back.

"Do you have any idea how hot it was when you started rapping?" Chloe asked. Beca chuckled.

Before Beca could answer there was a knock on her door. Chloe got up to answer it and Beca moved to her laptop.

"Hey babe Jessie's here." Chloe said. Jessie stood outside and watched as Beca turned around in her chair and Chloe stood beside her with an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Jess." Beca said leaning into Chloe.

"Um hey. I can come back later or something." He said. Chloe started to protest but he walked off.

"Well that was weird." Chloe said. Beca nodded. "Anyway I have to go before Aubrey locks me out. See you at practice tomorrow." Beca stood and kissed her girlfriend.

"Bye baby." She said. Chloe smiled and kissed her one more time before walking out.

**AN: thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Id like to thank everybody that has read this and continues to read.**

day of Reginals.

Chloe walked into her girlfriend of four months dorm and saw her fixing her clothes.

"Hey baby. You ready to go?" Chloe asked walking up behind her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Beca turned and looked at her girlfriend. Chloe smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Beca kissed back putting her hands on the redheads hips.

"Cmon we have to go." Chloe said grabbing becas hand and pulling her to the door. Beca smiled and let her self be pulled out. Chloe sat with Beca on the bus and the couple talked quietly.

Standing at the back of the auditorium, the Bellas watched the Sockapellas.

"Acapella out of sock puppets. Genius." Fat Amy said mimmicking the group on stage.

"Watching them will make you worse." Aubrey said. The group rolled their eyes.

"At least theyre diffrent." Beca said making Chloe smile. The Sockapellas came off the stage and the Bellas preformed. Aubrey was pissed. Fat Amy decided to spice up the set a little bit by ripping open her shirt at the end. Beca loved it. As they watched the Trebles preform, Jesse had told Beca it was great and gave her a heart with his. Chloe saw the heart and wrapped an arm around Beca. The Trebles finished their set and the winners were announced.

The Bellas got seconed. They were going to the semi-finals! As they walked they saw the Trebles fighting some old guys. Beca ran down to help Jessie. She walked up and punched the guy in the face.

"Oh my God!" Jessie, Beca and Chloe said at once. Fat Amy grabbed the trophy and Beca trued to stop her from putting up the old guys butt. The trophy broke and went flying through the window. Everyone ran and Beca was left there holding the other piece and getting arrested. Jessie and the Bellas watched as Beca was put into the back of the police car.

"Okay you guys go home. Ill stay here and wait for her." Jessie said.

"No Jesse you go. Ill stay and call Becas dad." Chloe said wanting be the first to see her girlfriend.

"I got it covered." Jesse said pulling his phone to his ear. Chloe glared at the boy but Aubrey pulled her away.

"We can wait for her in her dorm okay?" She said trying to calm the ginger down. Chloe nodded and they left for Barden.

Beca walked into her door to find all the Bellas sitting on or around her bed. Chloe stood up and hugged her as the others greeted from were they were sitting.

"What up shawshank?" Fat Amy said.

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Came crom Cynthia Rose

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Amy again.

"You guys waited up for me?" Beca sked smiling at the group.

"Of course we did." Chloe said kissing her check.

Kimmy Jin walked up. "They've been here for hours. Its a real inconvenience Beca." She said before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Well shes a ray of sunshine!" Chloe said with fake enthusiasm. Beca laughed.

"Beca im glad your here. Im calling an emergency Bellas meeting. First, our score sheet revield that the Sockapellas almost beat us. Next time we need to do it exactly as planned. Exactly" Aubrey said looking at Amy.

"We should be taking risks. Its not enough to sing we need get out there be diffrent. We could change the face of acap- oh my god what is happening to me? That sounded so queerballs. Umet me show you this arrangement ive been working on." Beca walked to her laptop with Chloe following.

"Is this what you were working on the other day?" She asked

"Yeah." Beca answered but Aubrey didnt want to hear the mix.

"Okay I have the pifch pile and I say we do it like we have been." Beca sighed but turned her chair she was facing Aubrey. Chloe wrapped her arm around Becas shoulders and smiled when the brunette shifted so she could lean into the embrace. Aubrey continued for a few minutes with nobody listening.

"Practice tommorow at eight." was the last thing the blonde said before walking out. The others looked around before filing out. They waved at the couple as they left, shutting the door behind Lilly who went out last. Beca sighed and turned her idy towards Chloe buring her face in the redheads side.

"You okay baby?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah im fine. Jesse just kinda annoyed me. I was hoping it would be you that was waiting for me." Beca said looking up at her girlfriend.

"I wanted to be there but Jesse sent me away. I almost hit him for acting like your boyfriend. Im your girlfriend. I was supposed to be there. Hows your hand by the way?" Chloe asked running a hand through Becas hair.

"My hands fine just a little bruised. Im glad your the one im dating. Jesse is more like a brother."

"Im glad your dating me too. Otherwise I couldnt do this." Chloe leaned dow. And connected their lips. Beca smiled into the kiss, quickly losing herself in the feeling of Chloes soft lips on hers. When they sperated, Beca stood and pulled Chloe onto her bed. Chloe laughed.

"A little eager tonight?" She teased her girlfriend.

"You know you want me." Beca said with a smirk.

"Mmm definitly." Chloe whispered claiming Becas lips once again. Beca lifted Chloes shirt so she could run her hands along the skin of her stomach. Chloe shivered in response and started unbuttoning Becas shirt. Beca pulled away slightly and looked at her girlfriend. Chloe smiled at the sight of Beca with her face flushed and shirt halfway off.

"I love you." Neither girl knows who said it first and neither cares. They continue kissing and get carried away.

**AN: sorry i dont do lemons. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I have been updating really quickly. This story just comes to me so easily. Its hard for me to hold chapters when I already have them written out. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**For anybody that is wondering: sequel in progress**

**Disclaimer: not mine:(**

The bus ride to the semi-finals was... intresting. First Fat Amy got hut by flying Mexican food. Then Chloe somehow got all the Bellas, her girlfriend included, to rock out to 'Party in the USA.' They were actually having fun, until the bus ran out of gas. Amy didnt fill the tank because she got hit by a burrito. That is how they ended up where they are now.

On the Trebles bus.

Jesse smiled at Beca who was sitting opposite him, next to Chloe. Beca smiled back but leaned into Chloe slightly, making the redhead, and other Bellas who noticed, smile.

"You guys are gonna be pitch slapped so hard your man boobs are gonna concave!" Fat Amy exclaimed, drawing the attention of all the Bellas. Chloe laughed a little. Beca smiled at the Australian. Aubrey was trying to not look embarasssed as Amy continued on. The ride went by quickly with Bumber and Amy arguing about the better soloist is.

Standing backstage, Beca watched the Footnotes performance. The main singer looked over at ber and winked. Beca rolled her eyes. She knew the Bellas weren't going to be going to finals. She looked behind her and saw Chloe rubbing her throat. Her nodes had been getting worse.

"You okay?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." The redhead said leaning down and kissing Becas lips softly.

"Okay girls. Acahuddle now!" Aubrey said. "If we do it exactly like we practiced we will make it to the finals. Exactly." The girls nodded and Beca and Chloe shared a shirt kiss before walking out onto the stage.

As they sang Beca noticed everyone falling asleep. She decided to spice things up a bit. Everyone picked up when she did.

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey exclaimed as they walked to where the Trebles were standing. "Were you trying to screw us up?"

"Okay I'm sorry I messed you up. But in case you didn't notice evryone dozed off during our set." Beca said defending herself.

"Its not your job to decided what we do and when we do it. Why dont you ask the kthers how they felt about you little improvosation."

"Amy?"

"It was cool it just cought us a little by surprise."

"Yeah alot by surprise..." Aubrey listed all the things she disliked about Beca "And I know youre hooking up with Jesse!" She finished. Chloe gladed at her as did the rest off the Bellas

"Whoa Aubrey we are not hooking up I-" Beca cut Jesse off

"Jesus Christ of course youre here right now. Could you back off?" Beca snapped.

"If this is what I get for trying," Beca left the sentence hanging. Chloe watched her girlfriend run out and went to follow her.

"Dont." Aubrey said grabbing her arm.

"Let go off me!" Chloe said. Aubrey tried to speak but the ginger cut her off. "No! I dont want to hear anything out of you! How could you do that to her? To me?" Chloe screamed before storming out, hoping to catch her girlfriend. She found her pacing by the bus.

"Hey."Chloe said walking up to her.

"Chloe. You know nothing is going on between me and Jesse right?" Beca said with worry lacing her voice.

"I know baby, I know. Aubrey had no right to say that. Shes just mad because we didnt make it to the finals. Im not mad at you." Chloe said pulling the short brunette to her body. "I love you." Chloe said kissing Becas forehead.

"I love you too." Beca leaning up to connect their lips. "Hows your throat?"

"It hurts. I think I should get my nodes removed during spring break." Beca nodded.

"Do you want me there?" Beca asked.

"Yes." Chloe said hugging Beca closer to her body. The rest off the Bellas came out and got onto the bus, letting Beca and Chloe sit in the back. Everyone glared at Aubrey as she got on.

"I hope you're happy." She didnt say her name but she didnt have to. Everyone knew it was directed at Beca. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca protectivly. Fat Amy came to the back, letting Aubrey drive.

"You okay Shawshank?" She asked the tiny brunette.

"Im fine Amy." Beca relaxing into Chloes embrace. The Australian nodded before taking a seat next to Lilly.

The ride home was quiet. Several of the girls feel asleep. Beca and Chloe were talking quietly in the back. Beca was telling Chloe about Luke putting her mixes on the radio and giving her the night shift. Chloe smiled at the excitement in her loves voice as she talked about the music she was mixing.

"What are you smiling at?" Beca asked her.

"You. You get so into it when you are talking about music. Its cute!" Chloe said making her girlfriend blush.

"So are you ready to get your nodes removed?" She asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah. Im ready for the pain to end. Although I am worried about how it will affect my singing. I don't think I will be able to hit all the high notes anymore."

"I'm sure it will be fine. And i will be there for you the whole time."

"mmm." Chloe nodded her head pulled the brunette closer to her so she could lean her head on her girlfriends. They feel asleep leaning against each other. Some of the Bellas hod women up sometime later and woke the rest up. They all smiled and let out quiet 'aww's at the sight of the couple. They all snapped a pick and posted it on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Fat Amy sent a picture to both of the sleeping girls.

When they got to Barden, Cynthia Rose woke them up. They both went to Becas room, Chloe still didn't want to talk to Aubrey, and changed clothes before crawling into Becas bed. They shared a kiss and an 'I love you' before falling asleep in each others arms, with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another update!**

Beca walked into the Bellas aditorium and found the Bellas in intresting situations. Stacie was blowing her rape whistle as Cynthia Rose pushed her ass up. Fat Amy was laying on top if Chloe and Aubrey who were reaching for the pitch pipe, and Lilly was making an angel in what looked like throw up.

"Whoa guys what is going on?" Beca said walking further into the room.

Aubrey grabbed the pitch pipe and jumped up. "Nothing. This is a Bellas rehersal." The blonde said glaring at the alt girl. Beca kept her eyes on Chloe who was getting to her feet.

"I know. I just wanted to say that Im sorry. What I did was a really dick move and, Aubrey I want back in." Aubrey looked down. Chloe glared at her best friend. She knew it was hard for Beca to say that. Aubrey continued to look down as Beca grabbed a nerby chair and started to slowly drag it to the door. All the girls watched as Aubrey started to crack. Beca put one foot on the ledge.

"Wait!" Aubrey yelled

"Thank you that would have been embarrassing." Beca said heading back towards the group.

"Look I know i have been hard on you ok? I know I have been hard on everyone here. But I am my fathers daughter and he always said 'if at first you dont succeed, pack your bags.'" Aubrey started crying and moved to sit down. Chloe looked over at her girlfriend, wanting to run up and kiss her but knowing now was not the time. Beca followed Aubrey to where she was sitting.

"Um I get it. Mine gets on me too. Not like that but, I guess we dont know that much about each other. About most of you really." The short brunette said. Stacie spoke up.

"I have something none of you know about me." she took a deep breath. "I have a lot of sex." Everyone already knew that but they decided to play along.

"This is a good idea! That was a pretty bad example but this is a good idea. Why dont we all go around and say something about our selves that nobody else knows." Beca said grabbing a chair and offering it to Lilly before grabing one for her self.

"Okay I got something." Cynthia Rose started, " this is hard for me to admit to you guys. For the last two years Ive had a serious gambling problem."

"What?" All the girls said thinking she was going to come out to them.

"It started after I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Whoop! There it is!" Fat Amy interjected. Cynthia sat down and Lilly said something nobody could hear. Amy admitted her real name is Fat Patricia. Then it was Becas turn.

"So I was never one if those girls that had a lot of friends who were girls. And I do now. And thats pretty awesome!" All the other girls smiled at her and Chloe winked. "Ok so thats me somebody else please go."

"Okay," Chloe said getting up, "over spring break I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes. I know." Everyone gaspe. "I thought the season was over!" Chloe finished, crying. All the gilrs looked around confused.

"Beca!" Aubrey called making the other girl stand. "What do we do?" The blonde asked before she tossed the pitch pipe at the alt girl. Beca missed the catch and it rolled into the throw up. Beca lead the girls to the pool.

"Alright lets remix this business. Um Aubrey could you pick a song for us please?" Beca asked stepping up to the front off the group after untangaling herself from Chloe.

"Bruno Mars 'Just the Way You Are'"

"Oka. Chlo are you okay to take the lead?" The redhead nodded. Beca started it off and the others joined in. After they got going Beca started singing 'Just A Dream'. The song was amazing and they finally were able to sing ahh on three, but Chloes voice went really deep.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I dont know. Ive never made that sound before." Chloe said rubbing her throat.

"With your messed up vocal cords you can hit the bass notes." Cynthia Rose pointed out.

"I think I have something that can help us out." Lilly said. Everyone stared at her.

"Excuse me bitch you dont need to shout!" Everyone laughed at Amys comment and started to leave the pool. Chloe and Beca watched crom the back of the group.

"Ready for Finals?" Beca asked.

"No. It will be my last performance as a Barden Bella." Chloe said sadly.

"Hey I promise you can always help me next year. I need somebody to help me with dancing." Chloe smiled. They walked out of the pool with their arms around each other and went with the rest of the girls to prepare for finals.

*After Finals*

Beca smiled as she got onto the bus carrying the trophy. They had won! The performance was amazing. All the girls cheered when Beca got on. The other girls had left to let her and Jesse talk. Jesse understood everything and he was happy because the Trebles got second place. Chloe hugged her girlfriend as she held up the trophy. Aubrey got up to speak but she hugged Beca, surprising everyone, first.

"Okay girls. I want to thank you all cor an amazing year. Mine and Chloes last year as Barden Bellas." The girls stopped smiling and Beca put her arms around Chloe. "But I hope you all are happy becasue... Im staying at Barden for grad school!" The Bellas cheered loudly making Aubrey laugh as she sat down next to Stacie, who winked at her. Beca and Chloe shared a smile. Stacie told them that she had a crush on the blonde and had started flirting with. The tall girl smiled when Aubrey blushed. Chloe stood up.

"So Im not left here," she started looking pointedly at her best friend, " I would like to announce that I am staying at Barden as well!" Beca beamed at her girlfriend. Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette. Several girls awwed. Beca smiled at them and they returned to Barden. Chloe stayed with Beca again.

"I love you." Beca said as they climbed into bed.

"I love you too." And they feel asleep knowing they would be together forever.

**Or will they...**

**Fin! **


End file.
